A Buttoned up Christmas
by SexinSatin
Summary: An office Christmas Party leads to some interesting revelations. Zibbs fic. My late offering for any and all Christmas challenges...
1. Blame it on the Buttons

Egg Nog didn't usually turn Gibbs on. Normally it was an over-rich drink that he chose to avoid. That was under normal circumstances. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't be at the office Christmas party wondering what it would taste like to lick said egg-nog off Ziva's stomach. Who needed body shots? Watching her lick the sweet liquid from her lips was almost his undoing, almost. The real problem was the red dress she was wearing was equally distracting. It was deceptively simple; a full skirted red dress with cap sleeves.. It was the buttons causing him fits. Buttons that ran the entire length of the front of the dress. His hands clenched tightly around the beer he'd been nursing the better part of an hour. The real problem was trying not to think about undoing those buttons. It was only a long swallow of lukewarm beer that kept him from marching her out of the room and doing just that.

She caught his gaze and smiled at him, cocked her head when it took him just a hair too long to respond in turn. He did smile but it was forced and Ziva was far too good at reading people not to notice. He should have tried for something more real but he knew if he just waited she would wonder. As if on cue she casually ended the conversation she'd been having with a colleague and made her way across the room. Without drawing attention to himself Gibbs glanced around to see if anyone was watching them. All he noticed was a few people playing….pictionary, a few others stealthily moving to some mistletoe and still others congregating around the buffet.

Ziva leaned against the wall next to Gibbs, trying to pretend she didn't enjoy the way he'd been looking at her. "Fun party, mostly."

Gibbs looked at his now empty beer with frustration. Still he didn't put it down. 22 buttons on the dress, what the hell possessed a designer to put 22 buttons on a dress? "Mostly?"

"I do not usually like crowds. But Tony was far too certain I would not come. I felt the need to prove him wrong." Ziva watched the corner of Gibbs' mouth kick up. Her pulse picked up as it always did so she sipped her egg-nog again.

Gibbs glance over to the man in question as he flirted shamelessly with a blond translator. He too was working toward the mistletoe. Gibbs actually glanced up briefly to make sure he hadn't accidentally landed under some of the weed himself. His sigh of relief was audible when only ceiling tiles greeted him. Twenty-two buttons, egg nog _and_ mistletoe would have been just a bit much even for his self-control. "He likes to bait you Ziva."

He heard her laugh, felt it wash over him like bubbling champagne and couldn't stop the chuckle that followed.

"That he does, but I suppose he is right and it has done me some good to get out." He turned to her and cocked his head forcing her to blush. Simple words and yet they'd revealed that she stayed home far more than she let on. Rolling her eyes she looked to where McGee and Abby were vocally pronouncing their Pictionary win.

Gibbs watched the smile curve her lips, saw her focus had shifted and still he couldn't let her words slide. "Don't get out much?"

Ziva gave him an annoyed grimace, then stared into her glass, frowning when she found it empty. When the hell had that happened? "I work a lot as you know. Also it seems that many men do not like to date a woman with my career, and then my track record has not been…stellar. Really do you know anyone who would want to date someone like me?"

Gibbs had to stop staring at those twenty-two buttons or he was seriously going to embarrass himself. Her words snapped him to attention though. This time he laughed out loud, so loud apparently that the other members of their team looked over curious smiles on their faces.

"You find my lack of social life funny?" Ziva lifted a brow and turned so her hip bumped the wall rather than her back.

Gibbs sobered deciding the twenty two buttons were driving him to insanity. "Not funny at all Ziva." leaning in close he reached for her glass. "Want some?" he watched her dark eyes grow wide and grinned.

The scent of sawdust enveloped her pushing aside anything but Gibbs being mere inches from her. What the hell had happened to Gibbs? If she didn't know better she'd have thought he was flirting with her. "Want some…what?"

Gibbs stepped back holding her glass, he spun it around in his hand enjoying her slightly shocked expression just a little too much. "Egg-nog Ziva."

Ziva licked her lips, smoothed a hand down the side of her dress and almost said no. Looking at him and remembering the lonely night ahead she decided liquid courage was exactly what she needed. "Yes…I definitely want some." his eyes flared propane hot for the briefest second before he nodded and walked off. She huffed out a breath almost needing to fan herself. When had the room gotten so hot?

Gibbs took a long deep breath when he reached into the bucket of ice and beer. He actually stuck his hand a bit deeper than necessary needing the sweating cubes to cool him off. He felt Tony come to stand next to him and casually pulled a beer out of the ice along with his hand. Grabbing Ziva's refilled glass he faced Tony.

"Looks like you're having a good time boss, Ziva too." Tony chose his words carefully keeping his tone casual.

Gibbs bit back the defensive remark he wanted to throw at the younger man. Instead he nodded. "Yeah people watching. Watching you as a matter of fact…why do you think we were laughing."

Tony watched Gibbs walk away smirking and rubbed a hand across his hair "Hey….wait what's so funny about that?"

Gibbs saw Ziva had moved away from the wall and moved to the jukebox that had been rented for the occasion. She was biting her lip running a finger along the bubble of glass, finally it seemed she found what she wanted. She smiled pushed some buttons then leaned back against the machine. He moved in next to her handing her drink and joined her in watching those that had dared to step onto the dance floor.

"I am surprised that NCIS has parties. The powers that be seem too…buttoned up to have this much fun." She smiled as Vance danced with his wife far more relaxed than she was used to seeing him.

Gibbs hung his head biting back the urge to head slap himself. _Buttoned-up_? She'd had to choose those words, and he'd almost rid himself of the image of twenty two buttons hitting his fine wood floors. "Even us stuffed shirts can have a good time, you'd be amazed the things we enjoy."

Ziva turned her head sharply to him saw he was watching Vance and his wife without commenting she chose to go back to doing the same.

"Like dancing; good exercise, fun and ladies seem to enjoy it." He watched her mouth open slightly in shock then close again.

Ziva took a hearty sip of her egg nog. "I would not have thought you a dancer Gibbs."

"My mother insisted I know how. I even taught private lessons one summer." Gibbs smiled at the memory "One of the best summers of my life, money was good too."

Ziva shook her head and laughed. "You Gibbs are full of surprises." Ziva pretended not to notice the way McGee and Abby were watching them.

"We should probably mingle….." Gibbs sipped his drink trying to force his feet to move.

"I like where I am at right now, no reason to move." Ziva took a sip of egg-nog and gave Abby a small wave.

Gibbs saw the curious looks he was getting from the team and even Vance's wife who was sipping a glass of champagne. "People will talk."

Ziva let her brown eyes trail the full length of him then back up to his far too serious blue eyes. "I sure hope so." it was her turn to have the satisfaction of watching his mouth open on a curse. The word was whispered but crude and harshly bit out. Satisfied she'd made her point she swallowed the last of her egg nog. Offering her hand she heard the song she'd chosen began. "Care to dance..Jethro?"

Gibbs heard the challenge in her words, the song mde him bite his lip. A statement of intent that was very much Ziva, simply dancing to this song would cause raised eyebrows, he was thinking that was just what she had in mind.

"Wanting to give people something to talk about Ziva?"

Ziva laughed and offered her hand. "Always Jethro." He ignored the fact they were being watched for just a moment and took her up on her offer. As he led her to the dance floor hand at her waist his finger brushed those infuriating buttons, leading her into the dance he decided this might be a Merry Christmas after all.


	2. Good Guys Wear Black

_The very much requested follow up and yes there is the possibility of one more..._

_The songs referenced in the story are "Something to talk About" Bonnie Raitt and "I Just Wanna Dance with You" George Strait.  
_

_Hope you all Enjoy :)  
_

* * *

Tony had lost Lisa somewhere not surprising since she'd totally ignored the mistletoe he'd tucked her under. Sighing he wandered over to where Abby and McGee looked deep in conversation.

"What's up?" as he spoke Abby giggled and McGee chuckled. "What?"

Abby smothered the rest of her laugh, "That's what we're trying to figure out. Take a look at that."

Tony glanced in the direction she motioned to with her glass. Gibbs and Ziva were leaning against the Jukebox.

"…and" but then he watched the smile that curved Ziva's mouth, and the one that Gibbs answered with. Maybe he hadn't been imagining what he thought he'd seen earlier. "You think?"

"To say the least Tony, something's up with those two." McGee watched Ziva look at Gibbs in shock then laugh. He hadn't seen Gibbs smile this much in, well ever.

"You two are telling me you had no idea those two have had the hots for each other for….like forever?" Both McGee and Tony swung their heads to look at her as though she was crazy. "Men are blind, well except for Gibbs."

"Apparently." Tony swallowed hard when Ziva gave Gibbs a very blatant, lingering look. A blind man knew what that look meant. It didn't go unnoticed by others in the room either. He watched Vance's wife grin gleefully at Abby.

"I'm not sure whether to wish Gibbs luck or offer him an energy drink?" McGee heard someone behind him laugh and realized he might have spoken just a touch too loud.

Tony watched Ziva shoot the rest of her drink set it down, take Gibbs' beer and set it down then hold out her hand. It was clear she was asking him to dance. "Does Gibbs even dance?" Only then did it dawn on him what song had begun playing.

The grin that hit Gibbs' face was even bigger than before, he bit his lip shook his head on a laugh then took her hand and danced her right past Vance and his secretary.

McGee cleared his throat. "I'm thinking he knows how."

Tony choked down a sip of his beer, watching Gibbs turn Ziva in a prefect circle of red dress and smiles. The dance was effortless for both of them, hands meeting in perfect time, nothing but grace and energy. When Gibbs swung her under his arm, he actually laughed and Tony was pretty sure he'd stepped through the looking glass. Just what the hell was in the punch Lisa had handed him earlier? He could ask her since she'd suddenly appeared next to him nudging Abby.

"If he moves like that on the dance floor do you think that means…." Tony heard a snicker from Abby and physically head-slapped himself to get rid of that mental picture.

"

Stop now, just don't say anymore." Tony ran his beer bottle across his forehead.

Abby looked at Tony and laughed, then watched a wicked look cross his face. That fast he was making his way across the room, stopping at the jukebox. She watched him grin to himself and wondered just what he was up too?

Tony looked over the selections hoping against hope he'd find what he was looking for, he almost shouted when it was. George Strait was the man… He turned to make his way back to Abby and McGee and caught Gibbs raised eyebrow as he twirled Ziva in another perfect circle. Without even a hint at subtlety he gave Gibbs the thumbs up sign "Got your back boss." He heard a few more chuckles and he was pretty sure Gibbs blushed, Hell had well and truly frozen over.

Making his way back he saw Lisa give him a curious look. "Figured I could help a guy out, or let George Strait help him out."

Abby squeeled softly "Which song..please please tell me."

Tony heard the first few strains start. "I Just Wanna Dance With You…..though I'm thinking that's not all either of them are reaaalllly thinking." McGee laughed, Lisa giggled and Abby punched him in the arm. As the strains of the song filtered throughout the room he watched Gibbs find him and wink. Yep he was pretty sure that was a pig he just saw fly by.

Abby sighed as she watched Gibbs lead Ziva into a waltz Fred and Ginger would envy. "He's really good at that, I though watching him hold a rifle was romantic but this just blows that out of the water."

Lisa sighed, "I've hear stories about the way he sands wood…." She burst out laughing when the two men on either side of her looked at her like she should be embarrassed. "Relax Tony because of those two you might just get lucky tonight."

Tony took a long sip of beer unsure whether to be insulted or flattered. Still…

McGee snorted, Abby laughed and somewhere behind them more women sighed.

Lisa cocked her head "And that look, I'd seriously pay to have that focused on me."

Tony cleared his throat, thinking the way Ziva was watching Gibbs was equally entrancing. "Gibbs definitely knows how to focus." That brought more giggles from the ladies, and he almost head smacked himself again.

Gibbs hadn't been lying when he'd said he could dance, but she'd seriously underestimated just how good he was. Every move was perfection, carefully orchestrated to match the strum of the songs guitar strings. Moving in his arms was easy, forcing her gaze away from his even long enough to make sure she didn't miss a step wasn't. And he'd worn all black. Gibbs in all black was a force to be reckoned with. It didn't happen often but when it did Ziva never failed to picture him wrapped in her black cotton sheets rather than the well fitting suit jacket that was a favorite of hers.

"Those lessons do you still give them?"

Gibbs brought her in just a bit closer, letting his lips brush her ear. "Not thinking you need them Ziver."

Ziva caught her breath as he whirled her away and then back again against his shoulder. "I was thinking of perhaps some private dancing….lessons that is." She took satisfaction in the way he almost but not quite stumbled. "Nice recovery."

Gibbs ducked his head again breathing in the scent of her, "Have a feeling we're both gonna need a lot of recovery time, after the dancing that is." He watched her blush nearly the shade of her dress and was once again reminded of those damn tempting buttons.

"Rule 9? What does that have to do with dancing?" She saw his confused look "You whispered it…rule 9"

Gibbs brought her even closer remembering only at the last minute that they were in a very public venue. Easing a bit more space between them he let his eyes rake over her. "22 buttons Ziva, I'm not undoing them all, rule number 9 problem solved." the song ended and as the next one began he whirled her in Vance's general direction nodding at her as he took Jackie's hand knowing they would both need a graceful way off the dance floor at some point.

Ziva was still reeling from Gibbs words as Vance took her up into a far less entrancing but not unpleasant dance. He'd counted the buttons on her dress. Looking down she did some fast counting and realized he'd been exactly right. He caught her looking and laughed. Flushing she turned her attention back to Vance who had a million questions in his eyes.

"So, you and Gibbs?" Vance fairly stumbled over the words and was answered with her infectious laugh.

"Gibbs and I what, director?" She watched him look decidedly uncomfortable with her question. "We just danced."

It was Vance's turn to laugh. "Pardon me for saying so Agent David, but that wasn't just a dance that was a coming out party." She blushed glance over to Gibbs with a pretty flutter of her lashes and for just a brief moment it was easy to see why Gibbs would break his own rules.

"And if it was, are you going to try to stop it?" Ziva didn't hide the edge in her words but softened them some with a smile.

Vance laughed lightly, "Tried that once didn't work he demanded you back." He watched her eyes widen, glance to Gibbs and soften with something he hadn't seen before.

"It will not interfere with work." Ziva said the words not entirely believing them.

Vance gave her the eyebrow. "Oh I certain it will at least once but I'm sure we'll all manage just fine. Besides if I did try to stop it I'm pretty sure he'd just threaten to retire."

Ziva grinned, "That he would." The song was ending and Vance was leading her off the floor, suddenly she felt butterflies dancing in her stomach.

Vance gave her a quick hug "Merry Christmas Ziva."

After he led Jackie back to her husband Gibbs went to standing next to Ziva again, not quite looking at her next to the desert table. To his amusement she was entirely focused on the chocolate dipped strawberries. "Hungry Ziva?"

He watched her flush deeply, rub her hands along the side of her dress and give him a side long look. "it is your fault." His mouth kicked up at the corner, "The dancing and all."

Gibbs grinned and swiped a strawberry, taking a bite enjoying the look on her face almost as much as the delicacy itself. "Want some?"

The echo of the moments before their dancing came back to her. "What I would like is a subtle way to leave this party with you. I know you do not like to make a scene." At his look she smiled. "I think I have tested your limits enough tonight."

Gibbs shook his head glanced at the few remaining people in the room, all friendlies if he had to categorize them and tossed the remaining strawberry in the trash. "Oh Ziva you haven't begun to test my limits trust me." He tilted her chin pointing up to the mistletoe they had landed under. "But you can try when we get home."

Ziva saw Gibbs intent felt the butterflies multiply, thought briefly of the other people watching. But, when his mouth landed ever so briefly on hers all of it slid away. It was just a wickedly fast slide of his mouth across hers, the taste of bourbon just barely hit the tip of her tongue before he was pulling away again. Then he was whispering in her ear. "I think we're pretty much done with subtle Ziver."


	3. Silver In My Hands

_Our pair after the Christmas party, at least one more chapter for this story perhaps two. Hope you're all still enjoying despite the fact Christmas in our world is over. Thanks in advance for any reviews they make my day._

Gibbs let Ziva into his house, the click of her heels resounding loud on his hardwood floors. He shut the door behind him and threw the deadbolt. The hard push he had to give it was testament to its unused nature. The ride to his house had been filled with a surprisingly comfortable silence. "We should talk about this." He saw her smile, a sly drifting of pleasure across her mouth.

"We should." She nodded watching him cross the distance between them. Before he could say more she slid his suit jacket off his shoulders folded it and laid it on the coffee table.

"What did Vance say to you?" Gibbs felt her fingertips slide across his back through the fine cotton of his shirt and didn't hide the shiver of need they caused.

"Only that he would not interfere in anything we chose to pursue. He assumed we already had." his chuckle made her respond in kind. "He was sure if he did you would retire. But you will not."

"I won't ?" Ziva undid his sidearm and set it on the coffee table as well, the feel of her disarming him was doing wonderful things to him

"You will not because I wish to look at you each day throughout the day and remember the night before." His indrawn breath and hand biting into her hip told her she'd chosen the right words with no mistakes this time.

Gibbs watched her step out of her black heels, watched them slide across his floor with a simple push of her foot. Such a simple gesture and already his blood was on fire. "Everyone will know." He didn't have to elaborate knew she understood when she smiled.

"That was my intention Jethro." She saw the flare of blue flame in his eyes. "Does that bother you?"

"Not in any negative way." Her laugh raced across his skin touching nerve endings he'd forgotten he had. "This will change things Ziver ."

"Yes it will, a change we have both wanted for some time now." Ziva reached up and pulled the pins from her hair letting them drop to his floor.

Her hair fell, a tangle of mussed curls dark chocolate against vibrant red and he couldn't stop his hand from reaching forward and touching the soft locks. "More than want you Ziver need you."

Ziva knew what it cost him to share something so meaningful answered by touching her hand to his chest, a simple press of her palm to his heartbeat. Then slowly she began undoing the buttons of his shirt. "I keep black cotton sheets on my bed Jethro. I do so because I can picture you laid back against them the silver in your hair in perfect contrast. The image stays with me all day, sustains me until I can get home and pretend you are really with me."

Gibbs was floored by her words. He'd never had a woman openly admit to fantasizing about him. Unconsciously he touched his hair, the one thing his vanity didn't enjoy and she found it arousing?

Ziva smiled as she guided his belt from its loops. "There have been nights I have pictured silver clenched in my hands as you slipped inside me and it was all I could do not to show up in your basement."

Gibbs bit out a curse, her words were lighting a match to the very dangerous flame of his need. He'd planned to give her time, give them both time to work out how this would go. Instead she was taking his previously mentioned limits and pushing them _hard_. As his shirt hit the floor his hands moved from the elegant line of her collar bone to the first of the buttons on her dress. He'd spoken of his intent to make quick work of those buttons earlier. Now standing before him she seemed his own personal Christmas gift just waiting to be unwrapped. Each button was like the small window of an advent calendar just waiting to reveal a surprise behind it. With a patience drawn from years of watching his prey and waiting he slipped the first button through its confinement. Her sigh of pleasure was his first reward, whispering over frayed nerve endings like a balm.

"Twenty-two buttons Ziva. No man can survive you wearing this sort of dress. I watched you all night until I had you in my arms, wondering just what it would be like to undo these buttons. " The second button slipped free hinting at the hollow of her breasts.

"What happened to rule nine?" Ziva heard his chuckle felt two more buttons slide open and had to brace her hands against his shoulders.

"Impatient Ziva?" he released another button revealing snow white satin and lace. He should have had a camera.

"I have waited far too long to have your hands on my body Jethro, yes I am impatient." The lightening in his eyes raked over her his hands clenching in the fabric of her dress.

All his intentions of being slow and methodical were shot to hell with her words. A rough pull of his fingers and the remaining buttons were hitting his floor with the slight clatter of satisfaction and plastic. Just as quickly the remnants of her dress puddled at their feet. The soft whoosh of fabric should have lent him some relief instead he was frozen in a wash of need when he saw what had been underneath those damn buttons. The earlier peek of white satin and lace had done little to warn him of the way the teddy she wore hugged ever curve and begged for his touch. "I'm a dead man."

Ziva giggled, "Guess I'll have to find a way to resuscitate you." He was moving far to slow so she took the initiative of kissing him. Really kissing him, not the appropriately modest kiss from earlier.

Gibbs felt her mouth slide open against his, the way her tongue mixed with his and had to clench his hands in her hair to keep from laying her down on the floor. He was damn sure having her in his arms was a Christmas Miracle, karma could never be so kind. He wasn't the kind of man of man prone to romantic gestures, but the play of lights from his Christmas tree over the satin on her body was inspiring. She'd forced him to put it up only two weeks earlier and he'd spent more than a few nights picturing her laid out underneath it. As her mouth made magic with his he had to force himself to break the kiss. For a moment all he could do was breathe raggedly. "Wait here, just don't move."

Ziva wasn't fully steady as he broke away from her, might have thought he was having second thoughts except for the very obvious way his body told her otherwise. She watched him walk to the hall closet and pull out a thick comforter. It was snow white and thick with down, watching him lay it underneath the Christmas tree she felt a shiver of anticipation.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her down onto the blanket until they were both kneeling, facing each other. "Glad you made me put up the tree."

Ziva smiled, feeling every stroke of his fingers as they slid the strap of her teddy off her shoulder. The sand paper slide of his calloused fingers made her eyes flutter closed. "I am even more glad you did not argue with me about it."

"No use arguing with you Ziva, you like getting your way." Gibbs laughed softly when as he slid the other strap down she fixed him with a stare full of irony. "Glad about that too or we might not be here."

"There is such a thing as too much patience, Jethro, at the moment you are testing mine." Her hands tugged at the button of his dress pants, pulling him closer even as she undid them.

Her hands working his zipper down stilled as he worked the satin and lace past her hips. Rolling her underneath him he pulled it off in a smoother motion than he would have thought possible when he saw what lay underneath. The angel metaphor was overused until you looked at her, golden skin and dark hair on a blanket of white. He couldn't remember the last time he physically couldn't breathe but for the briefest second the ability was lost to him. "Yep definitely a dead man"

Ziva saw all the things Gibbs couldn't say when he looked at her. The play of every emotion, every need flickered in his eyes as they moved across her body and she felt tears threaten. Without knowing how he'd managed it she found his body finally free of clothing pressed against hers. The pleasure of the sensation was almost too much; her body shook lightly underneath him. When he traced his lips across her neck the feeling intensified.

The play of twinkling lights made Gibbs question if perhaps tonight was just a dream, if he would wake up cold and alone on his couch in the morning. He knew it was reality when his mouth claimed one dusky nipple and she called out his name. Dreaming was never this good, dreaming Ziva never left marks on his bicep. She'd branded him hers with every look, every smile at the party earlier; here, now was just a continuation of that branding. "Really want to go slow Ziver, you're making that difficult."

Ziva thought if he went any slower he might stop her heart mid-beat. "There will be other nights for slow." Her words were a risk, a penny in the pond that he might want more than just a moment with her. The ripples of her remark were clear in the way he let his mouth trail down her stomach. It was a slow slide of tongue and silver hair caressing every nerve ending.

Gibbs let his tongue swirl gently across her hip bone relishing how her hips moved beneath him wanting more. "That's true, lots of nights, mornings and afternoons too. I'm thinking I won't be letting you go anytime soon."

He let his breath fan against the silk of her inner thigh and it made her whole body shake. His tongue found her then, delving deep and tearing a cry of pleasure from her throat. Her hands clenched hard in his hair, both pushing and pulling him toward her in one motion. His tongue drove her to madness making her shake underneath him.

Gibbs let his mouth play at her softness tasting every bit of spice that spilled across his tongue; it was his intention to have her this way until she couldn't breathe. But, her hands tugging demandingly at his shoulders, drawing him up her body couldn't be refused. His eyes found hers as he thrust inside her. It wasn't as patient or gentle as he'd planned. Her gasp of pleasure and the way her body tightened wickedly around him had him wishing he could catch his breath.

The first hard slide of Gibbs inside her had Ziva arching to meet him. Nothing could have made her believe it could be this good. Her legs wrapped around him drawing him even deeper than she thought possible, his shoulders shook and a sweat broke out on his brow. She knew he was holding back waiting for her as his hips shifted against hers knew he wouldn't have to wait any longer. His mouth on her breast hand at her hip and she was lost, a hot wash of sensation spread through her breaking her into pieces beneath his touch.

Gibbs knew the moment Ziva came, her head fell back against the blankets, her nails bit into his skin and she called out his name. If her body holding him in a satin tight grip hadn't been enough the sight of her lost underneath him would have been. A slow burn raced through him every movement magnified until he followed her, calling her name and dissolving into the pleasure they'd created.


	4. The Brave are Rewarded

The early morning dawn wasn't usually kind to Gibbs. On a normal morning he woke early out of habit, years of military had left him with a strict internal clock. On a normal morning he woke to the dying embers of the fireplace and the shiver of old memories. But, this wasn't a normal morning. It was Christmas Eve and he had woken next to Ziva. A startling reality he'd thought for a moment he'd dreamed, again. Instead she was curled in his arms tucked up under his chin. Beneath his hand against her breast he felt the slow steady beat of her heart. Her scent surrounded him and her breath against his neck was like a prayer. He drew in his own long shaky breath feeling a long forgotten emotion wash over him.

At some point he'd fallen in love with her. The truth of it had him swallowing hard past the lump in his throat. In his arms she snuggled closer, the gesture so natural so trusting he had to remind himself they hadn't done this before. Yet, not the first time or the second had making love to Ziva felt like anything other than coming home. There had been none of the awkwardness he might have expected. Glancing up at the lights of the Christmas tree he smiled, they'd never made it to his bed, only managed a few more blankets from the hall closet. The lights on the tree still flickered even as dawn tried to force its way in the room.

Wrapping his arms tighter around her he felt his heart trip in his chest. She would wake up soon and he couldn't be sure just how she would react. Ziva was unpredictable; waking up in his arms might just be more than she was ready for. There was no way of knowing what she felt for him went beyond the physical. He heard his own sigh and silently cursed his foolishness. Married four times and he was thinking like a teenage boy. He might have laughed if the idea of not having her in his life didn't scare the hell out of him.

"Jethro, your heart is beating very fast….are you trying to find a chance to slip away?" Ziva had woken in the gentle cradle of Gibbs' arms savoring the scent of wood and coffee. His hand gently stroked her hair a soothing gesture that was nothing like how she was used to waking up. Instead of the terror of a nightmare bringing her into the early morning she had the remnants of ecstasy.

Gibbs jumped a bit when he realized she was awake, then chuckled. "No Ziver, not trying to slip away… just trying to hold on." He hadn't realized he'd said the last words aloud until she looked up at him those brown eyes full of questions.

Ziva bit her lip not quite understanding what Gibbs was saying. "So you are not regretting last night?"

He looked down at her trying to hide at least some of how much he felt for her. He didn't want to pressure her with his feelings. "Regretting it didn't happen sooner." He saw the smile light her face and the ache in his chest eased just a bit.

Ziva watched his face carefully, something in his eyes made her nervous. He looked unsure; it wasn't something she'd seen in him before. Gibbs was always confident, always absolutely certain in everything he did. So why now was he looking at her with such uncertainty? "I have wanted last night to happen for a long time Jethro, I have no regrets either." She watched relief slip through his eyes. It was the briefest glimpse but it told her everything she needed to know about what his uncertainty was about. "I have wanted to be with you for longer than you might believe."

Gibbs watched her eyes close briefly then find his again. Her words were soft barely audible above the sounds of the waking day outside. "I do not mean just physically." Then again her eyes darted away from his.

The last of the aching uncertainty left him; he knew exactly what she was telling him. "I didn't think…Why me Ziva."

Ziva smiled knowing it had to be his past that had him not seeing just who he was to her. "Because not loving you would be impossible Jethro." Pale blue eyes filled with shock grabbed her even as his hand tightened in her hair.

Gibbs had to close his eyes and simply breathe for a moment. Hearing Ziva so openly declare how she felt was nearly his undoing. His heart was back to racing and his body pressed so close to hers reacted instantly. When he finally found his control again she was still watching him, not looking away just carefully watching him. "Didn't figure a woman like you could…."

Ziva reached out and stroked his cheek, "It was easy to fall in love with you, much harder to hide it." She let her hand trace the finely honed muscles of his chest. "It is why last night I could no longer hide how I felt."

"Glad you didn't wait anymore, might have gone crazy." Gibbs pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I was lying here watching you, wondering how I was going to let you go. Wasn't a good feeling."

Ziva looked up at him and smiled, "Do you want me to go Jethro, do you want this to be a one-time thing?"

"No." he let his head rest on the top of hers breathing in her scent trying to still his nerves. "Want you to stay for more than just today or tonight. Love you too."

His words were low and rough, barely above a whisper but Ziva knew what it meant for him to say them aloud. "I want that too." Glancing at him she bit her lip, "I did not think I was the kind of woman you could love."

Gibbs chuckled "Can't imagine why Ziver."

She was forced to look away, toward the sparkling pine above them. "I have a past that I cannot deny, have done things that I cannot change. Not all of them were honorable and you Jethro are the most honorable man I have ever known."

Gibbs sucked in a breath, her honesty was painful. "Ziva my past is not so innocent as you might think." He forced her gaze to his. "And I know who you are Ziva, here where it matters." He pressed his hand firmly onto her chest where her heart beat a rapid pace this time.

Ziva bit her lip and frowned. "I am not a redhead either."

Gibbs knew she was serious but all the same he laughed. "And for that I'm very thankful." Glancing around the room he grinned again and shook his head "Though I do think we have a serious problem."

Ziva sat up wrapping a blanket around her, as her hand slid across the floor beside them she winced when something snagged her palm. Turning her hand over she blushed when she found a button pressed into her palm.

Gibbs laughed again the sound not as rusty as it had been the night before. "And that would be the source of our problem. My lack of patience means you have no wearable clothing." Glancing at the blanket around her he smiled. "Not that I'm complaining."

It was Ziva's turn to laugh. "My go bag is in your trunk Jethro." She bit her lip when he looked at her in surprise.

"Oh Really and just how did it get there?" He watched her blush and smirk at him.

"If I could not pick a simple trunk lock I would not be very good at what I do, now would I?" He laughed again; it was sound that before the past twenty four hours had been so rare that now it was like a gift.

"Right in front of me all this time Zi." He tangled his hand in her hair pulling her close.

Before he could press his lips to hers she nodded. "Right in front of us Jethro, we just had to be brave."

GZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZ

Ziva wandered throughout Gibbs' home. Morning had given way to afternoon; she'd managed to untangle herself from the nest of blankets and dress, much to Gibbs' disappointment. After lunch he'd informed he needed to go out for a bit but had insisted she wait for him. She hadn't argued knowing what it meant for him to ask.

Instead she'd rebuilt the fire and gone digging in his freezer for something that would resemble Christmas dinner. It had been longer than she would have expected, enough time that she had a roast and the side dishes to go with it cooking. Gibbs' house had always been clean so that left her with little to do. Remembering where he kept his Christmas decorations she began adding a bit more to the living room. Christmas might be nearly over but he'd liked the tree it certainly couldn't hurt.

Jackson Gibbs walked in his son's living room and promptly scared Ziva David half out of her skin. As he dropped his bag and shut the door behind him he watched her alternate between grabbing for a gun that wasn't there and trying not to fall off the ladder she was perched on. He was pretty sure she swore in Hebrew although it could have been Arabic.

Ziva had been so focused on the lights she was hanging around Gibbs fireplace that she hadn't heard any hint of someone entering Gibbs house. She wasn't sure what ticked her off more the fact she'd forgot to put her gun back on, or the fact she damn near fell off the ladder. When her swearing made Jackson laugh she managed to find her footing and bite back her own laugh.

Jackson took in Ziva's bare feet, casual dress the Christmas decoration that hadn't been up in Jethro's house for years and began putting two and two together.

"I can see the spinning wheels Jackson." She watched him frown scratch his head and knew she'd said the words wrong. "You are thinking, yes? About why I am here?"

"Ah, It's you can see the wheels turning Ziva." He shoved his hands in his pockets and wondering just where Gibbs was decided discretion was a good idea in this case. "And all I see is you putting up Christmas Decorations."

Ziva climbed down from the ladder and made her way over to him. Leaning in she kissed him on the cheek. "Good to see you Jackson, you are looking well."

Jackson saw the sparkle in her eyes didn't miss the way she changed the subject but let it go. "Something smells good."

"That is dinner, Christmas dinner." Ziva wiped her hands on her jeans wondering what to do next. "Would you like some coffee?"

Jackson had to hide his smile at her awkwardness. "Love some." He followed her into the kitchen wondering at what point Gibbs would remember he'd invited him to stay for the holidays.

GZGZGZGZGZGZGZ

If Ziva hadn't been waiting on the other side of his front door Gibbs would have been in a far worse mood than he was. Shopping on Christmas Eve was apparently a very bad idea that a lot of people had. The crowds had almost made him flash his badge just to hurry the process along, almost. Arms stacked with packages he managed with great difficulty to get in his front door. His mouth instantly began watering at something delicious smelling coming from his kitchen. A glance around the living room told him she'd been busy here as well. Before he could make it much farther his feet slipped out from under him and with a great deal of noise and swearing he found himself flat on his ass on his floor.

In only moments Ziva was staring down at him failing to hide the laughter shaking her shoulders. "It is not necessary Gibbs for you to actually fall at my feet." She offered her hand helping him up as he grabbed at something on the floor. There in his hands was yet another button.

"Patience was never my strong suit Ziver, should have actually undone the buttons rather than …"

"I prefer the impatience Jethro, I do think though we should sweep for them again." Ziva had briefly forgotten that they were not alone. Her fingers played at the collar of his shirt, straightening it just a bit.

Gibbs put the button in his pocket. "I'm thinking we should have them bronzed." The bark of laughter that came as a result of his comment was deeper than he expected causing his head to snap sharply behind Ziva.

Jackson couldn't stop laughing, he was laughing so hard he had to lean against the door jamb of the kitchen. The pair in front of him turned to face him, perfect in their timing both giving him the same look. Which of course only made him laugh that much harder.

Gibbs glanced at Ziva "I forgot I had invited him for a few days."

"I guessed as much. It is a good thing he did not get here earlier." She watched Gibbs blush and look down at his feet. "I can go."

Gibbs watched his dad sober instantly, catch his eye. The look his dad gave him almost made him laugh again; Jackson was just shy of shouting at him to make her stay. Finding her eyes he shook his head. "Hell no."

Jackson cleared his throat "I know how to keep a secret." When they both laughed he cocked his head.

Gibbs finished picking up the packages, placing most of them beneath the tree and carrying the rest into the kitchen. "Not a secret dad."

Ziva glanced from Gibbs to Jackson. "Last night at the Christmas party, it sort of came out."

Jackson raised both eyebrows. "Oh."

Gibbs glanced at her saw her grinning and couldn't stop from leaning in to place a quick kiss on her nose. "Something smells amazing Ziver aside from you that is."

GZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZ

The awkwardness had passed and her dinner had turned out better than she'd hoped. Ziva was doing the dishes against Gibbs protests while he ran downstairs to do something. He'd announced in a very un-Gibbs fashion that when he came back upstairs they would open gifts. She hadn't been able to hide her shock at the near eagerness in his expression.

Glancing over to Jackson who was drying for her she offered an apologetic look. "I have a gift for Jethro but I will apologize I do not have one for you."

Jackson paused in his drying and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You already gave me one Ziva dear."

Ziva frowned, pulling the plug from the sink and rinsing away the remaining bubbles. "I do not understand."

"Jethro. He's happy. Haven't seen that in a long time. That is more than enough." When his voice might have weakened he turned and stacked the dishes in the cupboard.

Ziva gave him a quick impulsive hug "He makes me happy too." Then before they both continued to act out of character she poured three mugs of coffee, sliding one to Jackson and carrying the others into the living room.

Ziva stared under the tree a bit surprised at what she saw there, while at the same time trying not to picture her and Gibbs under that very tree the night before. Gibbs came up the stairs caught her look and laughed softly.

"I should head to bed let the two of you share your Christmas." Jackson made to head to the guest room.

"Got you something too dad." Gibbs' had his father's gifts for some time now, had purchased them even before inviting him for the holidays.

"You do not have to leave Jackson." Ziva settled on the floor in front of the tree, leaning her back against the couch next to Gibbs. Only when Jackson settled to the armchair next to them did she turn her attention back to Gibbs. "That is a lot of presents Jethro, for just the three of us."

Gibbs winked. "Missed Hanukkah Ziver, so I made up for it."

Ziva felt her heart skip. "That was very thoughtful Jethro."

Gibbs nudge three of the packages at his Dad, watched the older man look at him in surprise. "Thought you forgot I was coming son."

"Had them for a while, sorry about forgetting got distracted." Jackson laughed, Ziva blushed and he didn't bother to hide his smile.

Jackson opened one of his gifts. A framed painting of Stillwater, where he'd lived his entire life. It was a meaningful gift coming from his son who didn't have the best memories of the place. "Thank you son."

Gibbs shrugged but accepted the package his dad handed him. Tearing off the paper he found a book of Antique woodworking techniques. "Hey this is nice thanks dad."

Ziva watched the very real smile pass between the two men and was startled at the similarity she saw. Her attention returned to Gibbs when he handed her two presents. Opening the first she found her favorite sour candies. With a grateful smile she found the next was a small plastic envelope with a needle and thread. As she turned it over in her hand she watched Gibbs blush. The label read "Button Repair Kit" for those emergency situations. Ziva threw her head back laughing long and hard.

Jackson coughed past his muffled laugh. Saw his son's eyes shy away from him till he too was grinning.

Ziva reached into the pile of gifts and pulled out hers for Jethro. "So it is not perfect but I made it myself."

Gibbs stared at the rather large package and wondered how she'd fit it in her bag, but then Ziva was known for her mystery. Opening the box he pulled out a carpenter's tool box. "You made this?"

"I have watched you make things for a very long time; I thought I would try myself. It is much harder than you make it look and I am still cleaning up the sawdust."

Gibbs traced the curved edges of the box, inspecting the fine work that had gone into it. It had to have taken her hours and yet he couldn't find a single flaw. "It's beautiful Ziver, you did an amazing job."

Ziva shrugged, "You seem to like things that have a history to them, less than modern, the wood I made it with was from the tree you cut down last year." She saw his eyes catch hers. The tree had been damaged in a storm and Gibbs had been forced to cut it down. That he had been in an especially bad mood, when she'd asked about it, he'd told her that it was the tree Kelly had loved to climb every chance she got.

Jackson watched Jethro suck in a breath and clench his hands tightly around the handle of the box.

"Thank you Ziva." Gibbs saw her shrug again, and despite his father reached forward and pressed a quick kiss to her mouth.

Jackson took the moment to open his next gift. His favorite work gloves, more correctly five pairs of them were inside. "Perfect mine were just starting to wear out." He only had one more gift for Jethro so he handed it over.

Gibbs pulled at the tissue paper in the gift bag and pulled out a new lathe. He chuckled "Guess you two know me pretty well. Thanks dad it will come in handy."

Setting down his gift he pushed the stack of gifts toward Ziva. He laughed when her eyes widened.

"I feel spoiled."

"Good, now open."

Ziva began with a thin envelope, inside were two movie tickets.

"Figured we could try for an actual date." She grinned and nodded, pulling the next long thin package to her. Lifting off the lid she found a slim handled knife. Not a throwing knife from the curved edge.

"For when we go fishing." He saw her eyes light up.

The next package was much smaller just a tiny square box; pulling open the lid she saw a charm in the same shade of gold as her Star of David. Touching it with the tip of her finger she glanced to him.

"Saint Michael protector of warriors never hurts to have a little extra protection."

"It's beautiful Jethro. I will love wearing it." Removing her necklace she slid the charm on refastening the chain. It was hard for a moment not to let her emotions get the better of her. A quick glance to Jackson and then she moved on to the next gift. Again the box was small and when she flipped open the lid inside was a small gold coin.

"What is it?" Jackson directed his question at Gibbs when Ziva seemed lost in the tiny gold coin.

"Gelt. A jewish tradition, usually given to children but it has other meanings too." Gibbs had no doubt Ziva knew the history of giving a coin for a wife. Saw it in the way her shocked eyes met his. He'd had the insane urge to buy her a ring. Had stood in front of the damn jewelry counter for a full half hour trying to talk himself out of doing so. As he watched her now he thought perhaps this would mean more than a ring.

"Jethro…." Ziva felt her stomach fill with butterflies, the rapid speed with which they'd gone from trying to hide what they were to each other to this was making her head spin. When he only smiled she reluctantly set the coin on the table nearby. The gift bag wasn't very heavy but when she pulled out the dreidel inside she was surprised. It wasn't fancy, one that could be bought in any store specializing in Jewish gifts but she knew it was about the words on it that had prompted Gibbs to give it to her.

"A great miracle happened here" she watched Gibbs smile and look away. Jackson coughed and added an "Amen" which made her laugh as well.

She reached for the final package which was rather large opening the side she reached in between the sheets of paper and pulled out the heavy wood piece inside.

"Jethro did you make this?"

"Yeah, seems we both had the same idea." His original intent before last night had happened, had been to give it her tomorrow when he stopped by but this was so much better.

Ziva stared in awe at the menorah, elaborately and beautifully carved it was a work of art. Solid and heavy in her hand it was more than a gift it was an acknowledgment of her faith. "Thank you Jethro it is more than…."

"Next year we can light it together." He saw her surprise. Knew there was more she wanted to say but needed time to process all that had happened.

Ziva swallowed hard and reached for the last gift under the tree. Handing it to him she bit hard on her lip. "I hope you do not get angry, I thought you would be opening it alone, but then….If you want to you can wait." Ziva saw his confusion, watched him look from the present to his dad then back to her.

Jackson saw the first sign of hesitation on Ziva's face and from what she had said knew that whatever had happened between her and Gibbs had been very recent.

Gibbs felt the heavy weight of the present as he pulled off the paper. At first glance it looked like a very large book but when he turned the front cover he knew it was something much more. A picture of his family, the family he never forgot but hurt to remember stared back at him. Each page he turned held more pictures, mainly of Kelly from infancy through to the very last photo taken of her. His hands physically shook as he found on the very last page, the last letter his daughter had written him. He knew every line, every word down to the hearts of the I's in I love you daddy. As he stared he saw the paper had been sealed in protective covering before being slipped into the album.

Jackson glanced from Gibbs to Ziva. Her teeth were worrying her lip and her hands were rubbing against her jean covered legs. It was a damn fine gift, spoke volumes about the woman Ziva was, but even he couldn't predict how his son would react.

At first Gibbs had felt the pain he so associated with any memory of his family, but then he felt the joy. Every photo showed the smiles he also remembered were so apart of his daughter. Shannon's smile was there too, often with him sitting right next to her. Other showed him and Kelly through the various phases of her young life. The tears that threatened this time were of happiness. "Thank you Ziva, it's …" He couldn't finish couldn't say more, or he would lose it right there in front of his dad. "How….did you?"

"When we got down the Christmas decorations, I found a box with pictures in them. I took a risk." She didn't share how she'd had to stay up late any nights working furiously to finish it in time or that she was scared to death he'd hate her for bringing up his past.

"It's an amazing gift Ziva." Gibbs was forced to stop talking or he was going to lose it.

Ziva let out the breath she'd been holding in. "I think I am going to get more coffee. I will be right back." It was more about giving Gibbs and his father time and space than really needing coffee.

Jackson watched Gibbs as his eyes followed Ziva into the kitchen. In his lap his hands were still tightly clenched around the scrapbook. "Helluva gift, from a helluva woman."

Gibbs snapped his attention to his dad, managing a grin. "Don't I know it."

"Pretty brave too. The woman and the gift." He watched Gibbs look at him strangely. "What?"

"Nothing just something she said earlier. I'm glad you came dad." He meant it too it had been a good day.

"Me too and on that note I'm heading to bed." Jackson found a bit of bravery himself leaning down and giving his son a quick hug. The gentle squeeze back had his throat tightening. "Night son."

"Night dad." Gibbs stared at Jackson till he was gone and then down at the book in his hands. Nothing could have prepared him for her gift, either of them. Swallowing hard he took one last look at Kelly's letter and then set the book on the coffee table. Glancing toward the kitchen he pushed himself off the couch in search of her.

"Ziver?" he found her staring out the window above his kitchen sink. "You ok?" he breathed a little easier when her eyes found his and the smile in them was genuine.

"Yes Jethro I am fine. I thought maybe you would like a few minutes alone with your father." He pulled her close resting his hand on her hip the other on the counter behind them.

"Thanks. He went on to bed. We talked about it a little this morning but thought I would ask anyways will you stay tonight?" he watched her smile grow bigger dark eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks then she was looking at him and his heart was doing the two-step.

"Yes." The happiness in his eyes burned a bit brighter with her answer. "My gifts were perfect more than that, they were thoughtful. Thank you again."

Gibbs stared between them where her hand lay softly against his chest, thinking just how right that seemed. "Glad you liked them. I saw you hung stockings, good thing too I bought stuff to put in them."

"Even your fathers?" She saw him look slightly alarmed. "Do not worry, I brought things with me for you, there is enough for both of you, plus you have some things in the pantry that will work as well."

"You brought stuff with you? Let me guess in the magic go-bag?" he watched her eyes dance and chuckled. "Figured you'd be staying that long….?"

Ziva could have taken his comment wrong but she knew him well enough, "No I was planning on filling it on the sly. Figured you would find it whenever. I might be Jewish, and I do observe Hanukkah but the tradition of Santa and reindeer has its appeal too."

"Should we leave out cookies, and milk? Carrots for the reindeer as well?" she giggled and he decided he needed to be silly more often if he could make her laugh like that.

"I think perhaps we should go to bed you have one more gift to unwrap tonight." Pulling on the bravery she had spoken of earlier she pulled away and made her way toward the stairs and his room.

Gibbs watched her walk with confidence it was sexy as all get out. "What gift is that?"

Ziva looked back at him giving him her sexiest smile. "Me."


	5. Until Christmas

Ziva watched Gibbs working wondering how it was she had been lucky enough to be so blessed. He had the phone pressed to his ear looking decidedly bored now and then he would glance towards her and offer a smile. She felt that smile all the way to her toes. But then with Gibbs every look, every glance or even the slightest touch set her blood racing. He grinned again as though he knew what she was thinking and she couldn't stop the blush that raced over her skin.

It had been just over six months since their first night together a Christmas she wouldn't forget. She had thought coming back to work after the short Christmas break and their impromptu coming out party would be awkward. Yet, they had managed to maintain their working relationship with the same flow as before. They balanced their private life and work very well. Vance hadn't' commented on it but she knew he was surprised. She spent more time at his place than her own, and over the past few weeks he'd hinted at her staying with him on a permanent basis. She smiled when she thought of the way he'd told her there was no point in paying rent when she was never there.

She was still smiling when she caught Tony looking at her. "What…? A girl cannot smile?"

Tony pointed at her teasingly. "Doing a lot of it lately, Bossman must be doing something right." He watched her slide a glance to Gibbs, a mysterious smile on her face then nod.

"Well he is certainly not doing anything wrong." She laughed softly wondering how everyone would react when they realized just how well he was doing things.

Tony almost blushed himself; normally Ziva and Gibbs were all business at work. Their private life was kept so carefully separate that he sometimes forgot they were a couple outside of work. It was only the occasional mention of something one of them needed to pick up at the store or what they were having for dinner that reminded him. Ziva was doing good things for Gibbs too, as a team they'd had dinner at Gibbs' house more than a few times and even ventured out bowling once. And Gibbs smiled, a lot, that change hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone Gibbs worked with. He hadn't lost his edge not even close but Ziva had definitely changed him for the better.

Gibbs was listening to the conference call because he had to but he couldn't have told you what was being said. Instead he was watching Ziva. She looked even more beautiful to him lately. Had he been a poet he could have found the words to describe just how much. But he wasn't a poet just a man madly in love with her. Every time he looked at her he felt a sharp thrust of joy. Sometimes he still woke up thinking it was all a dream but then he'd roll over and find her still there next to him. He smiled to himself she kept him just the slightest bit off balance and he liked it that way. The rut he'd been stuck in was long gone. Cold nights on the couch and eating steak out of the fireplace had been replaced with hot nights tangled in their sheets and breakfast in bed. Pushing his hand in his pocket he rubbed the small velvet box there and smiled again. He'd had the box in his pocket for well over a week waiting for the right moment to give it to her. He'd thought about a romantic dinner but it just wasn't what he was looking for. The way they'd found each other required something just right and it was frustrating him that he couldn't figure out just what that was.

Finally the call ended and he hung up the phone. Again she glanced at him bit her lip and glanced away. What was that about? She'd tell him eventually he knew but the covert glances she'd been throwing his way since she gotten to work that morning had him wondering. She'd been late but that had been expected, a dentist appointment but still the back of his neck itched and that made him wonder even more. Grabbing for his empty coffee cup he shoved away from his desk.

"Going for coffee back in five. Want some Ziva?" he watched her blush at the unintended innuendo of his words and had to bite back the urge to kiss her. _That_ didn't happen often. Ziva never let that part of their relationship show at work. When she shook her head he kept on moving but that blush reminded him of that morning in bed.

GZGZGZGZGZ

Gibbs woke to the feeling of her body sliding over his. The tight wrap of silken muscles over his cock had his eyes flying open. That fast his body found the rhythm she'd started and matched her pace. The dredges of sleep still had him as he watched her head fall back, her bare skin on display for him. His hands slid up her waist across her soft skin to cup the fullness of her breasts. The slightest touch and she was moaning low in her throat. Not even fully dawn and already she had him snared in a web of passion. Lately there was an intensity to their lovemaking, and a frequency that was almost, but not quite, wearing them both out.

"Way to wake a man up Ziva." He barely managed the words as her hips shifted against his. Her eyes found his a sultry smile boring into him.

"Wanted to let you sleep longer but needed you more." Laying her body across his she moved her lips along his neck sliding kisses on his skin as he slid in and out of her. She wasn't going to last long, could already feel her body clenching harder than she would have thought possible.

Gibbs felt the rasp of her body pulling at him and almost couldn't breathe, her pace had started out slow but her need had other ideas and he was more than happy to match that need. Grasping her hips he thrust hard knowing it was just what she needed to go over the edge. Watching her go over that edge never failed to amaze him. Her dark eyes clouded with passion, mouth parted on a cry of desire and she let go. As she fell so did he his body racing with fire, breaking a sweat and losing sight of anything but the mind stealing pleasure they shared.

GZGZGZGZGZGZ

Ziva had been trying really hard all morning to keep her thoughts on work, on anything other than the thought that wouldn't leave her head. Sighing she thumped her head against her desk not once but twice. Life had thrown her for a loop just over six months ago and now it seemed it was doing so again.

"Ziva you okay?" McGee watched her thump her head against her desk unsure what had caused her to do so. She looked frustrated but at the same time there was a smile on her face. Tony looked at him and he knew he was wondering the same thing.

"I am fine, I just have a lot on my mind and I am tired." She watched both men smirk and stuck out her tongue at them. "Do not say it." They only smiled harder and she picked up two wadded up pieces of paper and threw them in their direction.

Tony ducked and laughed, an eraser sailed from McGee's direction and he watched Ziva bob and weave like a boxer. He picked up a rubber band and shot it her way, watching it snap the edge of her shoulder. She gave him a glare of retaliation and he found himself on the receiving end of highlighter coming at him like a cruise missile. He didn't move quite fast enough and felt the cool slide of ink across his cheek.

"Hey now not the face." He looked around for something to retaliate with, saw McGee hold up his mouse pad as a shield as she grabbed another marker. Opening a drawer he found what he was looking for, he only pulled it out on special occasions but now called for it. Loading the plastic darts he aimed the nerf gun and fired. He should have looked before he fired and he might have noticed that the volley of darts hit not only his intended target but Gibbs as well. Any other time seeing Gibbs with a plastic orange dart stuck to his forehead might have been hilarious but as he swallowed hard all he could think of was the hours of paperwork he was about to have handed to him.

Ziva watched Gibbs pull the plastic dart off, saw the near terror in both Tony and McGee watched them point to her and in unison utter "She started it." And lost it. She laughed and couldn't stop. Leaning against her desk she had to hold her stomach she was laughing so hard. When the three men looked at her as though she were crazy she laughed even harder, almost falling out of her chair.

Gibbs couldn't fight the smile as he watched Ziva nearly collapse from laughing so hard. He had to admit it was pretty funny, both Tony and McGee had bright orange stripes on their faces, paper and erasers were littered about and Ziva had a red mark from what he guessed was Tony's perfect accuracy with rubber bands.

Tony ignored Ziva who was finally getting her laughter under control and looked at Gibbs. "Sorry boss, I guess we had a moment." He watched Gibbs shake his head and point to the mess.

"Clean up your mess before you get detention." Next to him Ziva giggled again but came out from behind her desk and started gathering paper.

Tony moved around picking up far more plastic darts than he remembered firing. Following the trail he found some behind Ziva's desk, around her chair and even one next to her purse. As he grabbed it he saw a flat square box with a ribbon around it on top of her purse. Gibbs was written across the top; with a sly smile he grabbed it. When he found Ziva at the midway point between their two desks he grinned at her and held up the present. "What have we here Officer David…. A present? Is it an anniversary or is this just because…."

Ziva saw the box in Tony's hand and felt all the mirth drain out of her. Her breathing came fast and hard and she tried desperately to reach for it as he held it above them. "Tony I swear."

Tony missed the true desperation in her voice as he worked hard to keep her from grabbing back the box. "It has Gibbs' name on it, hmmm. Maybe I'll just.." he never finished his sentence the head smack stopped him mid thought. Gibbs snatching the present from his hands had him sobering instantly. "Sorry boss." Only then did he see the faint whisper of fear in Ziva's eyes. She worked to hide it but the way she was staring at the present in Gibbs hands made him wish he'd left it alone.

Gibbs had seen the alarm on Ziva's face the moment she'd recognized what Tony had in his hands. When Tony had announced it was for him and her expression had gotten even more alarmed he'd stepped in. His intention at first had been to give it back to her. But when the look on her face moved back and forth between happiness and fear his curiosity won out.

"You should wait to open that till later, I wasn't sure when I was going to give it to you." Ziva already knew he had no intention of waiting. Her palms were damp and she bit her lip trying to quell her nerves. Standing in the middle of NCIS was not how she had hoped to do this but it was sort of fitting all things considered.

Gibbs stared at the box; it was nearly flat, about four inches by six with a simple bow around it. Pulling the ribbon off he let it drop to the ground and lifted the lid. He recognized what was inside instantly and as his hand started to shake he reached inside while looking at her.

McGee glanced at Tony saw that he looked equally confused. As she watched Gibbs slip off the ribbon he watched Ziva twisting her fingers behind her back and realized he'd never seen her this nervous before.

Tony actually felt bad for teasing Ziva. Whatever was in that box was obviously important. As Gibbs lifted the lid he decided important was an understatement. Gibbs looked at Ziva with shock and he almost thought he saw Gibbs' hand shake.

Gibbs looked at the black and white printed photograph and felt his heart stutter. There in perfect 3D definition was his child, perfectly formed limbs, fingers, toes and the sweetest face. He couldn't speak just stared at the tiny human for a very long time. Glancing at the due date printed in the upper corner he did some mental counting and realized she was somewhere around fourteen weeks. "How long did you know."

Ziva took in a deep breath. "I did not. I swear. I do not always…" she let her words trail off and saw him nod in understanding. She was not going to discuss her cycle or often times lack thereof in the squad room.

"So not the Dentist then." He saw her close her eyes and shake her head.

Tony glanced at McGee again frowning as he did not following the conversation. Then he watched Gibbs smile only this was a smile he'd never seen before, ever. Gibbs lit up like a Christmas tree, staring at Ziva as though she had given him the best gift ever.

Ziva felt that smile in every part of her and it washed away the doubt that had been nagging at her since she'd found out that morning that she was carrying his child. A general feeling of unwell had led her to her doctor, the last things he'd expected was to find out she was almost four months pregnant. To say she had been shocked was an understatement. Even as shocked as she had been he was equally amazed and excited, now watching Gibbs look like a kid at Christmas she could fully enjoy the news.

Gibbs looked at the picture again and traced the small body with his finger. "Hell of a gift Ziva." Glancing from the picture to her and then the guys he silently asked her what he should do next.

Ziva drew in a breath and nodded. "There is no point in waiting to tell anyone." She hadn't thought it possible but he smiled even wider and the pride that worked its way into his posture had her smiling as well.

Gibbs stepped between the guys' desks and waited for them to step closer. His pulse picked up when they looked down into the box feeling a pride he hadn't known in years.

Tony stared at the ultrasound photo surprise hitting him at the same time it did McGee. He and the probie looked at each other first and then Gibbs. They both smiled at the chest puffing pride on Gibbs face. "Way to go Boss."

"Congratulations you two." McGee stepped forward to give Ziva a quick hug while Tony talked with Gibbs.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting this?" Tony heard the slight snort Gibbs made.

"Ya think." Gibbs couldn't seem to take his eyes off the photo. He'd never thought he'd be a father again but there in his hand was proof that life gave you another chance if you were lucky enough.

GZGZGZGZGZG

Ziva had been shocked when Gibbs had taken them home early for the day. Only an hour after opening his gift they were home and she had to admit she was again a little nervous.

"Ziva did you think I wouldn't be happy about the baby?" he loved the way she nibbled at her lower lip, and even the way she frowned slightly.

"Not completely to be honest I didn't know what to think. I am still in shock. I really didn't suspect a thing. I have not had any morning sickness as you know, and I often go without a cycle for months at a time so that was not even a clue. But I have been very tired." She saw him nod in agreement. "Add to that the weight I've gained. That is why I went to the doctor."

Gibbs smiled only Ziva would worry about the very minimal few pounds she'd gained. He'd noticed the slight change in her figure, she was more voluptuous in all the right places, but it had never occurred to him why. "You look good Ziva. Is everything ok since you didn't know?"

Ziva nodded. "Since I eat healthy, take vitamins and as you know alcohol has not been high on my list lately the doctor said everything is fine. The baby is healthy." He was looking at the picture again the love already on his face was all the reassurance she needed. "If I think about it now I should have picked up on some of the clues but I did not."

Gibbs nodded and set the picture in front of them on the coffee table. On the couch he drew her into his lap, letting his hand rest against her stomach. "I'm a damn lucky man Ziva."

"Only as lucky as me Jethro. I never thought I could be this happy." The warmth of his hand against her skin was stirring feelings of both desire and being cherished. The mix of the two had her snuggling into him.

"I have a gift for you two not as exciting as yours but I'm hoping you'll like it." She pulled back still in his lap watching him struggle with his pocket.

Ziva watched him offer her a small box and new instantly what was inside. It was her turn to shake, her body trembling slightly as she took it from him.

"Before you start thinking this is because of the baby, think again. I've had that for over a week just hadn't found the right time. I was hoping you'd say yes."

Ziva opened the box, biting her lip at the squeak of the hinge. She knew of course he had to be telling the truth, he hadn't had the time or left her side since finding out about the baby. That knowledge made her insides warm and mushy. Looking in the cushion of velvet she found perfection. Not diamonds, not gold but the simplicity of a silver band. More likely it was platinum but still she understood exactly why he'd chosen this particular ring. A strip of silver backed by a band of black.

Gibbs cleared his throat hoping like held he'd chosen the right ring. "I don't want to jsut be engaged to you Ziva, I want to be married. What we have doesn't need adornment and neither do you. And I remembered what you said…"

Ziva smiled remembering her words from their first night together. "Yes Jethro. It reminds me of you of us. Black sheets and you lying against them, it is more than perfect it is exactly something I would have chosen."

He watched her pull it from the velvet and took it from her trembling fingers. "I thought about diamonds, or other stones but I saw this and I knew that it was..us. So is that a yes?" his blue eyes found hers waiting for the answer he already saw in her eyes.

"Yes Jethro, absolutely yes." She felt him slide the ring on her finger, heard the whisper in her ear.

"Tomorrow Ziva, we get married tomorrow." He expected a protest of some kind; instead she captured his mouth with hers. It was a brief kiss but enough to fire his blood and made him itch to take her upstairs.

Ziva nipped at his ear and agreed. "Tomorrow." As they settled next to each other on the couch he reached forward and grabbed the ultrasound photo.

Gibbs looked over the information on the photo, thinking how right it would be when her name read Gibbs rather than David. Then he noticed the due date again, before it had been just a number to figure out how far along she was. As he read the numbers the perfection of the date had him grinning.

"A Christmas baby, huh."

Ziva savored the pride that was on his face as he looked at their baby. "Yes the baby is due December 24th, I thought it was fitting."

Gibbs held her even tighter. "I think it's going to be another perfect Christmas."

* * *

_The final chapter for this one, hope you all enjoyed it and please review if you can._


End file.
